


Pelita

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #BonAnniverasyaire, 1942, Canon, Gen, Historical References, Operasi Obor, PD Eropa PK.Ojong, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Bagi Arthur, Alfred memanglah obor─pelita yang menerangi jalannya. Maka, demi masa depan dan perdamaian, ia juga tidak keberatan untuk membagi pelitanya dengan dunia.#BonAnniverasyaire





	Pelita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> \- Semua referensi sejarah di sini mengacu pada buku Perang Eropa (jilid 1) oleh PK Ojong  
>  \- Operasi Torch (Obor) adalah pendaratan 170.000 tentara sekutu pada tanggal 8 November 1942 di sepanjang pantai Atlantik sampai ke Oran (Al-Ajazair) dalam suatu garis pantai sepanjang 800 mil.  
>  \- Tujuan pendaratan untuk membantu pasukan Inggris di front Afrika, sekaligus meringankan beban Rusia yang sedang menghadapi pasukan Jerman di Stalingrad.  
> Dan cerita ini bertema kontras, fokus pada perselisihan Amerika dan Inggris yang berselisih soal pelaksanaan operasi: Amerika menginginkan pendaratan harus dilakukan di Eropa Barat, lewat selat Channel. Sedang Inggris berpendapat bahwa strategi Amerika ini pasti akan gagal. Maka Jerman haruslah diserang dari arah selatan: Laut Tengah, Italia dan Yunani.
> 
> .

Arthur termangu. Ia tengah menanti dering panggilan dari Washington.

Arthur resah bukan karena London yang kembali porak-poranda. Battle of Britain sudah berlalu dua tahun.  Sekarang, pemulihan kota mulai berjalan setingkat demi setingkat. Namun, meskipun yang saat itu keluar sebagai pemenang ialah dirinya, Arthur tetap sadar, sumber bahaya yang mengancam dunia masih bebas berkeliaran. Orang sama yang ditendang dari daratan Inggris kala itu (Arthur lebih memilih menyebutnya _bocah_ ) kini semakin menggurita tingkah pongahnya.

Maka, melihat aksi semena-mena Ludwig dan antek-antek porosnya, Arthur tak bisa tinggal diam. Perang yang memaksanya memeras otak siang dan malam ini membuatnya geram dan habis kesabaran.

Arthur mendesah gusar. Purnama yang menggantung pucat di horizon tak jemu dipandang. Ia kembali melirik telepon di samping. Ia teringat sesuatu, dan seketika menepis pikiran liarnya. Untuk sementara, lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan _orang itu_ di masa silam.

***

“Asal kamu tahu, America...”

Suara Arthur sedikit meninggi. Ia memijat pelipis yang terasa berdenyut. Kepalanya pening. Semalaman ia menanti dering telepon, tapi Alfred justru baru menghubunginya saat fajar menjelang. Sungguh, ia ingin menyumpah. Baik Ludwig maupun Alfred sama saja. Ia curiga, yang  sebetulnya bersekutu di sini adalah mereka berdua.

“Rencanamu tidak relevan. Bayangkan! Kalau mau menusuk buaya langsung ke jantung,⁽¹⁾ itu berarti kau harus mendekatinya dari arah depan, atau samping, dekat moncong. Resikonya berkali lipat lebih bahaya dibanding jika kau mengendap-endap dari arah belakang─ekor─lalu kita menunggu waktu yang tepat...”

_“Lalu setelah menunggu apa?”_

Arthur mendecih. Ia tidak suka kalimatnya dipotong. Itu sangat lancang.

_“Si buaya tersadar oleh gerak-gerik menggelitik yang dirasakan dari arah belakang...”_

Namun, Arthur membiarkan suara di seberang selesai hingga ujung kalimat.

_“...lalu, habislah rencanamu! Bagian perut yang kauincar akan lolos sama sekali, dan jantungnya? Jangan tanya. Pasti si buaya keparat langsung membangun pertahanan begitu merasa dirinya terancam.”_

Ada jeda, dan Arthur menghela napas. Ia membiarkan Alfred menunggu. Tatapan dilayangkan ke jendela. Langit masih gelap, dan ia menerawang. Seakan bayangan asap pekat peperangan begitu tampak jelas di matanya. Arthur teringat gumpalan asap lain yang pernah membumbung di suatu senja dengan langit berhujan, dan moncong bayonet tertodong di hadapan.

Arthur mengentakkan kaki. Ini sedang kemelut perang. Bukan waktunya nostalgia. Ia harus fokus pada rencana kerjasama sekutu seperti yang (akan) Alfred janjikan, dan bukannya mengingat-ingat hal tak perlu.

“Jalan belakang lebih hati-hati,” dengan suara melunak, Arthur menimpali. Ia berharap perdebatan panjang soal pantai mana yang paling cocok (untuk pendaratan sekutu) segera mencapai titik terang. “Dan sesuatu yang dikerjakan tergesa-gesa itu tidak bagus.”

 _“Ini bukan tergesa-gesa, Inggris. Tapi jalan pintas.”_ Arthur menangkap suara decakan pelan. Dan ia bersabar menanti kelanjutannya. _“Begitu Ludwig tahu jika jantung buayanya ditikam dan dikejutkan secara tiba-tiba, bisa dipastikan ruangan kerjanya di Berlin penuh oleh pecahan kaca, dan serakan buku-buku BDSM-nya.”_ Terdengar gelak tawa. Arthur mendesah lagi. Bisa-bisanya Alfred membuat lawakan garing di saat seperti ini?

“Kamu kelebihan makan logam, America.”

“Dan kamu kekenyangan menelan _tumbal_ , Inggris.” ⁽²⁾

“Sudah kubilang.” Arthur menekankan kalimatnya. Bukan soal opini siapa paling bergengsi di sini, tapi ia yakin: gagasan yang dipertahankannya ini berkaitan erat dengan masa depan dunia─dan sejarah manusia. “Pantai Afrika Utara; Aljazair dan Marokko lebih layak untuk pendaratan. Dan, kita akan buat Francis terkejut di sana!”

Terdengar tawa lagi dari seberang. Arthur mengernyit. Apa lagi yang lucu?

 _“Kamu bicara seolah Francis akan menyambut uluranmu dengan dekapan dan kecupan mesra, eh,_ Tuan Bajak Laut Yang Mulia _?”_

“Tahu apa kamu tentang Francis?”

Dahi Arthur berkedut. Kesal dipermainkan. Dari mana Alfred belajar sarkas murahan seperti itu? Seingatnya ia dulu tidak pernah mengajarinya!

_“Banyak. Tapi dengan menjabarkan satu persatu akan buang-buang waktu. Keberadaan Francis yang merana dalam kamar sekap Ludwig cukup menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu, meninggalkannya terpuruk di pantai Dunkirk dulu!”_

“Hati-hati dengan mulutmu! Dan lihat, siapa buang-buang waktu di sini? Baik kamu maupun Francis tak ada di pantai Dunkirk saat itu. Ia sendiri yang memilih menemani Paris, menggantikannya jatuh dibawa tangan kaki Ludwig!”

_“Baiklah, aku tahu kau tak bisa tidak membutuhkanku. Inilah mengapa aku mengincar Selat Channel. Kejutan pendaratan di sana akan berdampak besar pada Ludwig, kujamin.”_

“Kalau masih keras kepala, alihkan saja semua moncong meriam-mu ke Pasifik! Hadapi Kiku dan jangan pulang tanpa membawa kepala anak Asia sialan itu!”

Arthur segera membanting gagang telepon, memutuskan debat panas secara sepihak. Ia tak ingin kepalanya kian mendidih, atau membuat Alfred tertawa girang. Ia heran, semenjak _perpisahan_ mereka dulu, ia selalu merasa sentimentil di depan Alfred yang tak henti bersikap tolol, seolah kemarahan Arthur menjadi hal yang dinanti-nantikan.

***

Pantai Casablanca begitu menyengat, terik, dan buruk. Arthur sudah tahu jika operasi Obor ini berjalan sedikit meleset dari rencana─Alfred sendiri yang bilang─tapi tidak mengira akan jadi separah ini kekacauannya.

Sebuah _battle ship_ bersandar di dermaga, memuntahkan isinya; kesatuan serdadu gabungan sekutu menyemut turun ke pantai.

Suara baku tembak berdesing di kanan kiri. Arthur meringis, menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menjalar di kaki. Ia terkena tembakan beruntun yang dilepasakan sekumpulan tentara Prancis puluhan kilometer di hadapannya.

Sebutir peluru mengoyak dagingnya. Darah merembes menodai celana _uniform_ Arthur. Tulang betisnya seperti terbakar. Ia berjalan terpincang sembari mengawasi jalannya pendaratan. Intensitas baku hantam semakin meninggi. Arthur menyayangkan gaya penyambutan Francis yang begitu buruk.

Asap hitam bergumul di langit terik. Debu-debu berhamburan, terhirup dan menyumbat kerongkongan. Arthur terbatuk-batuk. Ia mencengkeram lutut kanan; tepat di atas luka yang menganga. Ia merunduk dan bertiarap, lantas merangkak, mencari perlindungan. Batu karang besar berjarak satu setengah meter itu tujuannya. Ia tidak peduli jika seragam hijaunya kotor oleh pasir pantai yang berlumpur, atau ternoda rembesan darah yang terus mengucur. Rasanya deburan ombak laut seolah turut bersorak menonton kemalangan mereka.

Begitu sampai, Arthur meringkuk di balik batu karang. Ke mana Alfred di saat genting? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah mendarat duluan? Arthur meraih _SMR_ _Gren Machine Gun_ -nya, mengisi dengan selonsong peluru dan bersiap untuk menembak. Sakit di kaki kanan tak lagi dirasa. Ia harus mengulur waktu. Arthur menyapu pandangannya. Pasukan gabungan Inggris-Amerika masih menghalau tentara Prancis yang memberikan perlawanan.

Mestinya Alfred membereskan Francis lebih awal, dan bisa menyampaikan _surprise_ lebih cepat, supaya tidak perlu korban berjatuhan. Arthur menggeram. Satu dua anak buahnya tumbang. Ia ingin mencekik Francis seandainya mereka bertemu nanti. Tujuan serangan _amphibi_ ini semata untuk melemahkan front gabungan Ludwig-Feliciano di Afrika, bukan malah diperparah menjadi baku hantam antar saudara!

Pelatuk ditarik. Dari balik tempat persembunyian, Arthur melepaskan tembakan ke arah pasukan berbendera Perancis, puluhan meter jauh di hadapannya.

***

“Francis sialan! Kau tak dimaafkan sebelum sembah sujud dan berucap terima kasih beribu kali.”

Mereka di dalam tenda, aman di sebuah barak. Arthur duduk menyandar balok kayu─ia menolak dibaringkan. Yang disumpahi berlagak abai. Francis bersenandung. Tangannya menggenggam pisau cukur. Dagunya dilumuri busa sembari bercermin.

“Tenang, _mon_ _chéri._ Kasihani dulu lukamu. Baru aku bersedia sembah sujud seperti yang kaumau.”

“Langsung ke inti. Hanya perintah suapaya menurunkan senjata saja terbelit-belit, mengapa?”

“Hei, jangan mengaggapku benda mati, Inggris.” Yang semenjak tadi bungkam, sekarang berebut perhatian.

Arthur melirik sosok jangkung di sisinya. Ia tak ingin berpikir mengapa postur tubuh Alfred semakin tinggi saja hingga melebihi dirinya.

Alfred mengerling. Ia membebatkan perban di sekeliling betis (terluka) Arthur, dan mengencangkan ikatannya, membuat Inggris meringis. Botol desinfektan dan antiseptik terserak bersama kapas berlumuran darah. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan pecahan peluru yang bersarang di kaki Arthur. Dokter tak dibutuhkan di sini. Mereka punya kemampuan penyembuhan diri lebih cepat dari manusia biasa.

Alfred mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya. “Dan jangan habiskan sisa tenagamu untuk adu mulut.”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan _siput_ Francis lebih jelas. Tidak ada yang adu mulut,” sanggahnya ketus.

Namun, Alfred malah menatap tepat di mata Arthur, seraya tersenyum hangat hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Mendadak, Arthur seperti tersengat listrik. Apa maksud (senyuman) itu? Dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa hingga kini, pengaruh Alfred masih demikian luar biasa kuatnya?

Maka, hingga Arthur mendapati dirinya terbaring berbantalkan sesuatu yang lembut─baru disadari itu adalah jaket bomber milik Alfred─yang tersaji di depan mata hanya seraut wajah yang amat dirindu. Mati-matian Arthur berusaha menahan gejolak aneh menghantam dadanya. Itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka tembak di kakinya.

“Tetap berbaring dan jangan coba-coba bangun, Inggris.” Kalimat itu terucap tegas, namun sarat ketulusan. “Tolong jaga dia, Francis.” Sebelum Alfred lenyap ke luar tenda, Arthur merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia terlena oleh bujuk rayu America!

“Rasanya yang baru dianggap benda mati di sini aku.” Suara Francis yang memelas itu menyadarkan Arthur. Ia selesai bercukur.

Arthur mendengus. Ia mengernyit melihat dagu Francis kembali mengilap. Jangan bilang persediaan air mereka dihabiskan! Ini di padang pasir. Tandus dan gersang. Mau minum pakai apa mereka nanti?

“Sebesar itukah sengsaramu dikungkung Ludwig? _”_ Tetapi Arthur lebih tertarik membicarakan hal lain dibanding persediaan air. “Sampai bercukur wajah saja tidak bisa. _”_

Francis mengendikkan bahu. “Terakhir aku menghadap _bayi_ _tua_ itu, lebam-lebam memenuhi wajahnya.” Ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat kejadian tersebut. “Bonyok ditinju Gilbert.”

“ _Ah,_ Gilbert sialan.” Raut konyol Francis lenyap secepat ia tampak. Arthur menangkap mendung menggayut di wajah sekutunya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum kecut. Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, ia merasa tahu apa yang tengah mengusik pikiran Francis.

Mereka punya beban yang sama. Kehidupan bagai putaran roda, dan prahara silih berganti mengubah dunia, sedahsyat gulungan ombak mengombang-ambingkan behtera. Yang dulu kawan, kini menjadi lawan, berlaku pula kebalikannya.

“Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Francis.”

“Yang mana?”

“Kalau tadi tidak terlambat meng- _koordinir_ pasukanmu supaya angkat tangan dan menurunkan pelatuk, tentu tak akan jadi seperti ini.” Dengan dagu, Arthur menunjuk perban yang melilit betisnya.

“Yang terlambat itu kalian. Mengapa beberapa jam sebelum operasi terlaksana, kabar itu baru datang di mejaku? Mendadak sekali. Tak cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, kau tahu!”⁽³⁾

“Kalau kita beritakan lebih cepat, bisa-bisa Ludwig mengendus rencana ini dan tamatlah semuanya!”

Arthur melupakan titah Alfred untuk tidak berdebat.

“Beruntung! Aku sedang ada di sini, Aljazair.” Francis bermaksud menyudahi debat, untuk menjaga Arthur seperti yang Alfred pinta. “Seperti aku sudah mencium hal besar yang akan meletus. Tidak menyesal kabur ke Vichy kemarin. Semoga Paris baik-baik saja di sana.”

“Tapi _tumben_ kau bersikap bijak,” lanjut Francis memuji, sembari menatap helai terpal pembatas tenda dengan dunia luar. Terdengar bunyi derap langkah sepatu serdadu bersatu padu, lalu seruan tegas Alfred yang bertitah ini-itu.

“Dengan menyerahkan pucuk pimpinan tertinggi pada Alfred.” ⁽⁴⁾

Tatapan Arthur jatuh pada belitan perban yang menutupi lukanya, lalu teralih mengikuti arah pandang Francis. Ia menerawang; betapa jauh Alfred masa kini dari jangkauannya. Namun, ia tidak kuasa menahan gejolak bahagia, sekaligus rasa bangga.

“Memang. Hanya orang bodoh yang punya keahlian memerintah dan menundukkan kumpulan serdadu dengan berbagai ras dan warna.”

Jika dengan seperti ini bisa memperoleh perhatian Alfred-nya, Arthur rela membuat dirinya kembali terluka, berapapun banyak dan pedihnya _luka_.

Diam-diam, Arthur mengulum senyum.

Dan ia tidak menyesal dengan gagasan ini: Operasi Obor, titik temu kesepakatan mereka setelah berbulan debat panjang tak henti-henti.

Bagi Arthur, Alfred memanglah obor─pelita yang menerangi jalannya. Maka, demi masa depan dan perdamaian, ia juga tidak keberatan untuk membagi pelitanya dengan dunia.[]

**Author's Note:**

> ⁽¹⁾ Berdasar permisalan yang dilakukan Inggris (PM.Churcill), menggambarkan buaya sebagai benteng pertahanan Jerman. Kulit buaya itu tebal dan keras sekali, juga bagian moncongnya. Ini dapat disamakan dengan benteng “Atlantinc Wall” di sepanjang pantai Perancis. Tapi ada bagian tubuh yang tidak kuat perlindungannya, yakni bagian _perut _yang vital tapi lemah: itu adalah pertahanan Jerman di Italia, Yunani dan Afrika Utara.__  
>  Bagian perut yang lemah inilah yang ingin Inggris tikam terlebih dahulu. Inggris lebih suka melalui “pintu belakang.”  
> Sementara Amerika lebih memilih menikam Jerman langsung di _jantung _nya. Dan Amerika lebih senang memilih “jalan pintas.”__  
>  ⁽²⁾ Para ahli menjelaskan: perbedaan cara pandang Amerika-Inggris ini berdasarkan watak masing-masing yang bertolak belakang: Jika bangsa Inggris adalah bangsa yang ulet, tekun dan penggemar cerita-cerita detektif dan intelejen yang pandai menyesuaikan diri pada keadaan yang berubah-ubah. Suka pada semboyan “safety firs” dan meyukai ritual (love ritual dan ritual selalu berarti mengambil jalan panjang).  
> Sebaliknya bangsa Amerika suka pada teknik dan sifat dinamis (yang secara implisit mengandung sifat tidak sabar).  
> ⁽³⁾ Disebabkan kebencian tentara Perancis pada Inggris, pihak sekutu harus berupaya keras untuk membuat kesan bahwa Operasi Obor ini merupakan usaha Amerika, bukan Inggris.  
> Dan karena rumitnya urusan politik Prancis Vichy, penyampaian kabar pendaratan sekutu juga terbelit-belit dan di waktu yang sudah hampir terlewat.  
> Ada sedikit baku tembak di titik-titik tertentu, karena unsur surprise yang kurang terorganisir, dan ketiadaan pengalaman, pendaratan menjadi kacau.  
> ⁽⁴⁾ Dari 170.000 tentara, 80 persen terdiri dari tentara Amerika. Dan seluruh Operasi dipimpin oleh Jenderal Eisenhower (Amerika). Sedang pimpinan armada di bawah laksamana Inggris (Chunningham).  
> ***  
>   
> Selamat ultah, ya Rasya! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan sukses dunia akherat ya. (aamiin) XD  
> Maaf, cuma bisa kasih yang begini. Akhirnya, ini fik historocal “pertama” yang serius digarap dari buku PD Eropa-nya. (semoga ke depan, ide-ide lain yang berkeliaran di kepala bisa segera nyusul). Semoga Rasya suka dengan kadonya.  
> Karena agak tergesa dan nggak sempat koreksi lebih banyak, mungkin masih banyak typo. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditanya di kolom komen.  
> Terima kasih!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
